Brittany's Secret
by voll3y2345
Summary: When Brittany reveals her secret will Brad stay or will he go? Will Jesse be there?
1. Ignoring Jesse

**I do not own Bring It On: All Or Nothing.**

Sitting in 7th period was such a drag. Brittany couldn't wait to see Brad and talk to Amber, but surprisingly she didn't want to see Winnie. Maybe she finally realized she wasn't a good friend.

Rrrrrriiinnngggg………rrrrrrriiiiinnnnggg. The bell rang. Brittany felt as if she could jump out of her seat and do a back-handspring, which of course, for Brittany, was possible.

She was nervous, because what she was about to tell Brad was the scariest thing ever. She wondered how he would react.

_She knew. _He would hate her forever. Well at least the truth was coming out.

She didn't know how to tell Jesse either. After all, it concerned him too, being her "unofficial boyfriend" meaning everyone knew they had a thing for each other, but Brittany and Brad were still dating.

"Brittany, you coming to practice tomorrow, right?" asked Camille. She was always concerned with Brittany because she didn't know her that well.

"Yea, I'll be there." Brittany smiled, getting into her car.

Camille smiled back.

"So fake" They mumbled under their breath in unison. Brittany and Camille had been friends, but after the stunt she pulled at Nationals, doing spirit fingers during the routine. They went their separate ways.

"Brittany" Jesse yelled

_This was not the person she wanted to see. _She pretended like she didn't hear him, after all that's what she's been doing all semester.

Jesse stood there confused and picking up his cell dialed her number. She saw caller I.d. and hit ignore. She couldn't be bothered with Crenshaw Heights people right now. She needed to focus on Brad and what she was about to tell him.

**Alright it's short and kinda bad, but it's my first one, so plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**I do not own Bring it On: All or Nothing**

In the car she blasted the radio and tried to get what she was going to tell Brad off her mind. She was driving down Pacific Vista Way and she reached the school. She saw Brad walking to his car.

"Brad!" Brittany yelled out of her convertible buggy. She turned down the music and waited for him to come to her car. "Can we go somewhere, I have to tell you something. It's kind of important."

"Yea, sure babe. What about?" Brad asked with his ego in the way of his brain. Making sure everyone saw how "awesome" he was, or at least thought he was.

"Nothing really. Just something that's been on my mind." She didn't want to tell him, but she knew that she owed it to him to tell him.

"Okay, when?"

"Right now. If you don't have practice."

"I don't."

"Let's go."

They reached a nearby lake where they both used to hang out. About 15 minutes later, the words finally reached Brittany's tongue and she finally spoke.

"Brad, I-I'm pregnant." the words came out easier than she thought.

"What in the world? How? We didn't do it yet you said you wanted it to be special."

"I know, the baby isn't yours-" Brittany was cut off.

"You got raped!"

"No, no the baby is Jesse's."

Brad just walked back to his car, got in, and drove away. Brittany was left crying.

Now the hard part. Telling Jesse. Luckily for her, he was calling.

"Jesse, please don't be mad at me. Just meet me at my house. Please Jesse I know you hate me for ignoring you, but if you do care about me you'll meet me there."

"Okay. I'll be there. Just Brit, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

He pulled up to her house and met her at her front porch.

"Jesse, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, I see you ask me to come to tell me you and that jerk are having a baby."

"No, Jesse, it's yours."

"Oh, in that case I better stop talking about myself like that." Jesse joked.

"So, you're not going to leave me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh.. I don't know. Maybe because you got a teenager pregnant."

"Oh no, Brittany Allen, that's where you're wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't get any teen Pregnant. I got the girl I _love_ pregnant."

"I love you too."

That's when Brittany went home, home to find her parents eating and watching _Deal or No Deal._

"Mom dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure sweetie, what's on your mind."

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm going to have a baby."

Her parents sat there in disbelief, than her mother did something no one would ever think she would do.


	3. The Parents

**I don't own Bring It On: All Or Nothing.**

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't know how this happened, well I know how it happened it's just-

"Shut your mouth RIGHT now. You had a good life planned for you, then you went and screwed it all up, that's what you are a _screw-up_." Mrs. Allen said "You are officially disowned from the family. We will go to Town Court and get you removed from our family."

Brittany just cried and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Then when she couldn't run anymore, she fell to the ground. She called Jesse and cried more.

"Jesse, I'm just so scared, I mean they never went off like this."

"You can live with me."

"I Love You."

"I Love You too."

The next day, Brittany's mom did go to town court and got Brittany emancipated. She didn't want a pregnant teenager living in her house. Brittany's dad didn't go, because he couldn't go and watch his little baby not in his family anymore.

**A/N:**

**I know that it's REALLY short, but I just knew you all wanted the chapter up to see what her mom would do. Please R&R**


End file.
